fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Midia
Midia (ミディア, Midia) is a knight of Akaneia, the lover of Astram. History Midia is a member of a powerful noble family in Akaneia, her father Charon being the Marquess of Deil. When Doluna rises to power, some of the other noble families betray Akaneia to join Doluna. Midia's father Charon fights back and is killed. Deil is seized by Doluna and their castle later used to keep a hostage. Midia continues to fight back and is captured and held prisoner in Akaneia Castle along with Boah, Tomas, Macellan, and Dolph. Midia is first held prisoner by Doluna's forces, but was rescued by Marth and joins him. In Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, after Astram joins Marth, Jagen tells Marth that Midia led a rebellion against Hardin. Her rebellion was crushed and she was about to be executed until Marth once again rescues her. Personality Midia is a very passionate woman. In Chapters 12 and 14 of Fire Emblems 1 and 11, it is revealed that her life is extremely centered around her lover Astram, to the point of his name being mentioned as her last word. Astram shares this trait, also mentioning the word "Midia" as his last word. This makes what people would consider the "perfect couple", due to the fact that they are madly in love with each other. Midia is also very passionate about serving her country as well, shown when she reveals to Boah that she is willing to die as long as it means something for Akaneia. Character Data Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment *Chapter 12: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Paladin |1 |20 |7 |11 |9 |7 |10 |9 |0 |10 |Lance Sword |None Growth Rates |80% |30% |50% |50% |10% |50% |20% |0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Recruitment Book 1 *Chapter 10: Automatically from the start. *Midia and her knigths are trapped in a cell with enemies attacking them. They must move around to decrease the total damage that they take from the archers and mage attacking them, and the player must hurry to free them. Book 2 *Chapter 20: Automatically from the start. *Midia is being held between two knights and the walls near the throne. She has no items and cannot move, but the knights will only begin to attack her as the player begins to move close to the throne. Midia has a good defense against them, but as her only way out is through Hardin on the throne, it is recommended to use the Rescue Staff to free her. Base Stats Book 1 |Paladin |1 |20 |7 |11 |9 |7 |10 |9 |6 |10 |Lance Sword |None Book 2 |Paladin |16 |28 |14 |17 |17 |7 |16 |16 |6 |10 |Lance Sword |None Growth Rates |80% |30% |50% |50% |10% |50% |20% |3% Support Relationships Supports *Astram - 10% Supported By *Astram - 10% Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga Recruitment *Part 1: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Paladin |1 |20 |7 |11 |9 |7 |10 |9 |6 |10 |Lance Sword |Silver Lance Iron Lance Iron Sword Growth Rates |80% |30% |50% |50% |10% |50% |20% |3% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 12: Automatically from start. *Midia and the other Akaneian knights are trapped in a prison with enemies surrounding and attacking them, so it is difficult to free them before they are seriously injured or killed. As there are only two spaces that the enemies cannot attack in the cell, Midia should probably take one of these spots, as she is one of the best of the knights. If not, Midia should take the side where the mage is attacking, as she has the best resistance (besides Boah) in the Akaneian knight group. Either way, the player must hurry to save the knights. Base Stats |Paladin |1 |24 |7 |1 |11 |9 |7 |9 |6 |10 |Sword - D Lance - C |None Growth Rates |80% |30% |0% |50% |50% |10% |20% |0% Support Relationships Supports *Astram *Boah *Dolph *Macellan *Tomas Supported by *Astram *Boah *Dolph *Macellan *Tomas Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment *Chapter 20: Automatically from the start. *Midia is held between two Generals and the walls near the throne. She has no weapon and cannot move, and will once again only be attacked once the player units near the throne, at which time the player must rush to save her, though it is much easier to save her with the Rescue Staff. *Midia is one the characters whose survival determines in Chapter 20x is reached. She or three members of the Wolfguard must be recruited and alive by the end of Chapter 20, or Chapter 20 must be cleared in 24, 28, 33, 38, or 43 turns in Normal, Hard, Maniac, Lunatic, and Reverse Lunatic mode respectively, with the Shield of Seals completed. As Midia is an automatic character, only her survival must be ensured. If playing Casual mode, however, Midia can be defeated and retreat without damaging the player's chance at the side quest. New Akaneia Saga *Part 1: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Paladin |12 |35 |15 |1 |19 |18 |9 |16 |6 |10 |Sword - C Lance - B |None New Akaneia Saga |Paladin |1 |24 |10 |1 |12 |12 |7 |9 |6 |10 |Sword - C Lance - B |Silver Lance Steel Sword Growth Rates |90% |40% |0% |60% |60% |20% |45% |15% Support Relationships Supports *Astram *Dolph *Macellan *Tomas Supported by *My Unit *Astram *Dolph *Macellan *Tomas Overall Midia has low base stats, but very good growths for a pre-promoted unit. She has very good HP, Skill and Speed, but poor Strength and Defense. If trained, she can be useful. Quotes Akaneia - Pales Pre-battle of Chapter 10 in Monshō no Nazo Book 1 Midia: Boah, the people in the castle are panicking. What exactly is going on? Boah: Hmm, perhaps Nyna has brought the liberation army here. Midia: Huh, really? Then perhaps we can be saved. Boah: But, Midia, we can’t get complacent right now. If this continues, the enemy will decide to finish us off. Without weapons, we’re sitting ducks. Midia: But, Boah. We’ve finally chased the enemy away from Akaneia. Even if we die here, we should have no regrets. Boah: Haha... You’re still so strong. Still, if you die, Astram will be very sad. Midia: .....Yes... I just want to see him one last time. That is my final wish. Boah: Well, Midia, for that wish you must endure to the end. You mustn’t give up. Captive Knights Chapter 12 Opening in ''Shadow Dragon'' Midia: Bishop, what do you make of this? I hear shouting in the corridors. Boah: Hmm...Princess Nyna must have returned with an army in tow. Midia: An army?! Really? Then we are saved! Boah: Saved, perhaps...or doomed. Surely the enemy realizes we are more trouble alive than dead now. Midia: You do not take my meaning, Bishop. By "we" I mean Akaneia. Akaneia is saved. If Princess Nyna has truly come to chase the enemy from our halls, to free us...Then my death will have meaning. Boah: Ho ho...I admire your spirit, child. I always have. But think how Astram would grieve if you were to die. Midia: I...I had hoped to see him one last time- to say goodbye. That alone I regret. Boah: Ah, but you have not died yet. Midia. Hang on to hope. Dark Emperor Pre-battle of Chapter 20 in Monshō no Nazo Book 2 Hardin: Midia, even you betrayed me. Akaneia’s paladins have lost their touch. Midia: You fool!! Don't you see it? What you're doing isn't normal. Where did you take Nyna to? Bring her back to us now!! Hardin: Nyna! That woman betrayed me. I just wanted to destroy Grust. And she had to go and give the Emblem to that boy... Those who betray me must die. Midia, you’re no exception!! Midia: If you want to take my life, go ahead. But, Hardin... Do you know how much suffering you’ve caused because of your stupid jealousy? Just open your eyes and see! Hardin: Stupid jealousy...? Haha... You can say what you like. This world is corrupt and full of annoying people. Is this kind of world even worth anything? It would be far better for it to be destroyed. Midia, you shall watch here... As Prince Marth dies by hand!! Regarding Midia End of Chapter 18 in Monshō no Nazo Book 2 Marth: Jagen, it seems we’ve finally crossed the peak. Pales isn’t far from here. Jagen: Yes, if we go down from here, we will reach the capital of Pales in an instant. Also, your highness, I just received news of an attempted coup in Pales. The knights and civilians who opposed Hardin’s actions rebelled against him. It seems their leader was Lady Midia. Marth: What! Midia...? What happened? Jagen: Unfortunately Lady Midia was defeated, and was captured... Each day many people are executed. It is only a matter of time before Lady Midia shares the same fate. Marth: Damn, Hardin... I can’t believe that he would do that. Alright, let’s go and rescue Midia! We must hurry to Pales and end this once and for all. Jagen, let's go!! Death Quotes Epilogue ''Monshō no Nazo'' Book 1 Akaneia knight Midia By Nina’s request she remained in the army and became the captain of the Akaneia knights. Shadow Dragon His Anchor - Midia Midia honored her princess's request to remain with the Akaneian Knights, and later became their captain. ''Monshō no Nazo'' Book 2 Akaneia knight Midia She joined the Akaneia free knights, to serve her people. Trivia *In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Midia is a Paladin, the promotion of a Cavalier, a male-only class. In Shadow Dragon however, females can reclass to Paladins after promotion, and it is likely that Midia caused this. *Midia is very outspoken and uses a lot of profane language in Akaneia Saga, a stark contrast from her character in the original games. Etymology Midia could be an alternate spelling of Medea. Medea fell in love with Jason who eventually left her for King Creon's daughter, Glauce. Medea then killed Glauce by sending her a poisoned dress before Medea killed her own children in order to both save them from slavery and spite Jason. Gallery MidiaFE12.PNG|Midia, as she appears in Shadow Dragon and FE12. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters